


A Friend

by Itsoktobedifferent



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: "Who are you?" Tyler spoke after losing his voice for awhile."I'm Face. Blurry Face," the other male grinned."You have my face.""And you're observant."





	A Friend

The birds chirp kinda in unity. They conquer all types of noises as Tyler lays in the meadow. Rays of golden kisses warmed his body as he squinted from the brightness. The flowers were hugging from his sides as the breath of calm winds brought peacefulness. It also brought solitude.

Tyler was always a quiet person. He was always to himself. No friends. Not because the brunette was repulsive or anything. It was because he did not want them. That is just what he tells himself to avoid the loneliness that always lurks from beneath him.

"Hello," a calm voice interrupted the birds, and the lonely boy's thoughts.

Tyler shot up so he was on his knees to stare at the figure in front of him.  
The figure was not unique. It had the same appearance as Tyler. The brunette was shocked. Did he have a twin he did not know about? Was he glancing into a mirror to find his reflection grinning uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" Tyler spoke after losing his voice for awhile.

"I'm Face. Blurry Face," the other male grinned.

"You have my face."

"And you're observant."

"Why do you have my face?" Tyler question it instead of stating his observation.

"Well why do you have mine?" Blurry smirked.

Tyler stopped and stared into Blurry's eyes. They were bright red. That is their only differences, "You have red eyes. That means your bad."

"Wow Enistien, how did you figure that out?" The boy chuckled, "And no.... I'm not evil though. I just want to be your friend."

Tyler froze. A friend of his own? No Tyler, this has to be a trap. He lost his mind, and created objects to over come himself. Yet the brunette thought again. A friend.

"How are you here?" Tyler asked.

"It started out when my mother met my dad, and they did this little thing called love. And-" Blurry was caught off by a chuckle.

"Haha no I mean...." Tyler froze and glanced at Blurry. Should he question god's plan? No... He shouldn't, "Nothing. You want to be my friend?"

"Yes I do."

......

Blurry and Tyler parted ways after exchanging numbers at the meadow. It was weird. Tyler felt weird. Maybe he was high? Maybe he was sleeping. He did not feel alive. This did not feel real.

When Tyler got home, his family was eating at the table. It was dinner, and the brunette's stomach grumbled. He made it on time. They just ended in prayer, and the younger Joesph took his spot. He quickly apologized for his tardiness, and crossed Jesus symbol on his chest before scoping food on his plate.

Zach was talking to his father, but Tyler did not bother chatting with his brother or dad. He never fit in with them. He was not as manly. That is another reason he never really have friends. Well except for Blurry who maybe an illusion.

All a sudden an intense pit hit his stomach, and he got up from the table. What the hell?

The three members of the family stopped their conversations, and glanced at the youngest member to only see him upchuck on the floor by his feet. His hands were at his knees, and he was bending over.

Zach got up from his spot, and rubbed his brother's back.

"Sweetie, did you eat too fast?" The mother asked worried with a calm reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Tyler glanced at his untouched food, "That's probably it."

"Well slow down sweetie"

So much for them noticing him.

...........

Blurry called him that night before they went to sleep. The red eyed boy was sitting at a window sill with a bucket at his feet, and a ginger ale in his hand sipping it gently. Glancing out at the moons and stars dancing with each other. The phone was ringing before it was picked up by Tyler.

"So you are real?!" The brown eyed brunette exclaimed.

"Of course I'm real you simpleton," Blurry rolled his eyes.

"You just seem unreal I guess," Tyler trailed off but then asked, "So how are you?"

"Eh could be better. I ate my ma's gross food, and got sick from it," he lightly chuckled.

That's weird. Tyler got sick too. The boy decided not to talk about himself, but be comforting, "Well lay down, and feel better."

"Thanks Ty."

Already with the nicknames.

.......

The world felt gray the next day even if the sun was shining color on Tyler. The stroll to school was alright, and quiet but his neighbor named Josh Dun jogged with the averaged height boy.

"Hey, Tyler," the red haired boy smiled.

"Josh?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes?"

"Um...Why are you talking to me?" Tyler stated but then covered his mouth from the rudeness, "I mean.. Uh well you never talk to me, and uh you are cool and stuff. You are on the football team, and I hide at my house. Why are you giving me your time of day?"

"Because we been neighbors for a year now, and I never got to know you that much. I mean I talk to your brother but not you."

"And you actually want to?" Tyler was puzzled.

"Yes," Josh chuckled, and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh well, hi?"

"Hi."

Alright! 2 friends in a day!

Tyler is on a roll.

......

Tyler sat with Josh at lunch. The brunette felt cared for. He felt a part of something, but he can not feel too much. He can not become attached like a rope tided to an anchor because at any given moment the rope will be cut, and he will sink to solidude again. 

Distance is kind. Distance will the rope attached.

"So Tyler, why haven't I seen ya?" Josh's best friend named Brendon asked.

"I'm kinda a loner, " the brunette awkwardly laughed, "But it's nice meeting you all."

"Yeah man. You too. You seem chill. I like that," Brendon smiled.

.........

That night Blurry called Tyler again,  
"You want to hang at the meadow tomorrow?"


End file.
